You Need Oxygen To Breath, Right?
by XxThisShizIsBananasxX
Summary: Santana is a Rockstar. Brittany is an Actress. When they're together... Sparks Fly. The only trouble is that they aren't together. But as if Santana's ever going to let Brittany go without kicking some tushy! Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was sat on my bed, cocooned in a heap of blankets and covers with my face barely poking out. I was only allowing my misty eyes access out of the cosy bundle so that they could miserably watch the news flashing across the television, which also happened to be the only source of light in the room (I was in full-on depression mode) and to be quite frank, the TV was only making me more depressed. But I just couldn't tear my eyes away.

'_In recent news, America's biggest power couple, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce has been reported to have split mere hours ago…'_ the stupid lady reporter said with a fake remorseful look on her annoying plastic face. Grrrrr… _'Helicopters caught on tape what appeared to be the couple's final farewell outside of their home…'_

It continued to show the helicopter view of Brittany leaving our house with the last box and me coming out after her trying to stop her. The reporter's voice carried on describing the scene to the millions of mindless viewers and adding in little fun facts about our careers and relationship.

I turned it off. I didn't need to see it again. That memory is etched into my mind forever like a tattoo of Tweety Bird you just don't remember getting but will always have stuck on your left butt cheek. It was the worst day of my life…

_**Flash Back**_

"Brittany!" I yelled over the sound of some stupid helicopter whilst running after her. I saw her turn around with tears glistening like crystals on her cheeks which caused my own tears to fall harder and faster. I had to stop her, if she left me I don't know what I'd do. "Britt, don't leave. Not now." I said walking up to her as she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Why 'not now', San?" her voice cracking as she tried to put a strong voice on. The box she was holding appeared to be too heavy as she adjusted her hold on it. I shot my hands out to help her hold it, pulling it slightly towards me – it was the only thing stopping her from leaving.

"Not now." I repeated, shaking my head. "Not ever." She began to cry again at this, and my heart broke even more if it was possible. I couldn't stop hurting her, no matter what I did. I knew that I should be selfless and let her leave, she was better off without me, but I'd like to see anyone who could willingly let Brittany Lopez walk out of their lives.

"Please Brittany. I need you. I love you." I pleaded unashamedly.

"No Santana. I can't back down from this again. I can't stay and watch you destroy yourself one drink at a time. And you can't ask me to either. You need help San. And if you don't get it while I'm here, then maybe me leaving will help you realise what you're doing to yourself."

"I'll get help. I promise!" I say, tightening my grip on the box.

"You've said that before Santana. And I still come home to find you passed out in your own vomit! I wish I could say that I understood what it was like for you, so that I could help you get through this. The fact is that it's been a year since those pictures came out, and you've been spiralling downwards ever since. You won't help yourself and you refuse to let me try. I can't watch you do this anymore San. And it's not fair to either of us if I stay." She said, letting go of the box to cup my face, gently wiping away the tears still rolling down.

"Please…"

"Don't San. I love you, but you can't change my mind. Not this time." She leaned over the box and kissed my forehead and nose before backing up a couple of steps. I tightened my hold on the box, hoping that I could keep her here a while longer.

"Hey Britt! We're ready!" Sam, her brother, yelled from the middle of the long driveway, doing his best to avoid looking up at the scene in front of him.

Britt yelled that she'd be down in a minute, her voice cracking with each word, before turning back to face me. She took a step forward to retrieve the box but stopped when she saw me take a step backwards. My admittedly lame plan was to keep backing up until we were inside the house where I could lock her inside with me where we could live forever, eating takeaways that would be posted through the window and no alcohol would be allowed so we could be happy together living in a love hut – or mansion, I corrected thinking about the size of our home. The one she was leaving.

I think Brittany sensed that I wasn't going to give her the box so she just smiled sadly and said, "You can keep that box San. Take care okay? Bye." She whispered before turning to leave.

"Don't say goodbye, it sounds too final." I told her, hoping that she'd turn back one last time so that I could see her magnificent blue eyes and retrieve the oxygen that she kept in them. She did, and I could breathe again.

"This _is_ final, Santana." her voice wavering and scratchy. That voice was still music to my ears, even when she was saying the most heartbreaking things.

I could feel her slipping away and I was scrambling about hopelessly, trying to grip onto whatever was left of us while she gently pried my fingers away. I couldn't find anything to say that would close this distance building between us. Instead I told her the only thing I ever thought about when she looked at me, "Your eyes were the first thing that I fell in love with about you. They really are the sweetest eyes that I've ever seen." I told her, not once looking away from her. I wanted her to know that I meant it. Well, that and the fact that I couldn't look away even if I had wanted to.

She just closed my oxygen supply off by shutting them and taking a deep breath for herself. Before opening them again and almost killing me with the distance I found there. Distance from me. "Goodbye Santana." she said softly before turning again to leave, this time not stopping. Not even when I told her not to say goodbye again.

I saw Sam in the corner of my eye smile sympathetically and nod towards me as Brittany made her way to the car. I would have made more of an acknowledgement than the slight nod I sent him but I couldn't take my eyes off of _her_ – the entire meaning of my life, the only reason that I lived.

She never turned back. Not once. She just sat down in the car and looked straight ahead; nodding at a question Sam must have asked her. I did nothing but stand there, hugging that stupid box that she'd rather leave behind than try and take from me. I watched her face until the car was too far away to distinguish it, and then I watched the honey blonde that was her hair. Until finally, I was stood there looking at an empty space and recognising the likeness it had with my life.

After a while, I sat down on the steps, _our_ steps to _our_ home. I couldn't face going back in there, it was too big to be so empty.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, expecting to see Brittany come back into view, knowing that she wouldn't.

Once the sun had begun to set and I found myself suffocating in the grief I felt I looked down at the box and tried to find the air that Brittany took with her. Opening it, I found nothing but an old stereo system with speakers – that must have been what was heavy – an old sweatshirt and a cuddly, fluffy duck that I gave to Brittany when she was ill. Sir Quacksalot. The completely unoriginal name had made me laugh; along with the absolutely adorable way that Brittany's face had lit up when I'd handed him to her. She told me that she had him with her when she went to sleep every single time that we had to be away from each other due to work.

I pressed him to my face and took the first real breath since she had left and taken my oxygen with her. I was rewarded with a moment of pure bliss as I breathed in everything that was Brittany. It ended soon though when I remembered that it wasn't Brittany's soft, silk skin that met mine, but a fluffy duck whose furry feathery things were tickling my nose.

I put him down into the box, my mind rejecting any thoughts of why she had left him, knowing that she wouldn't be with me tonight, or the night after, or- oh god! I pushed him further down into the box, still making sure he had enough room, Brittany would kill me if anything happened to him.

My name is Santana Lopez. And my life officially sucks… Ass.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I haven't written anything in a while so I may be a little rusty. I hope you stick with this story even though the first chapter was slightly depressing. I'm kinda hoping to add a humorous twist to this story and there will be lighthearted chapters too! So tell me what ya think, yeah? Please ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not entirely sure how long I was sat outside for – willing Brittany to come back whilst at the same time knowing that she was better off without me. All I know is that it was dark outside and that I was shivering uncontrollably when I saw Quinns car slowly make its way up the driveway and I just watched, as if from the sidelines, as she came running up to me with a concerned expression on her face. I couldn't bring myself to look in her eyes and see the sympathy which I knew they held. It was just too much.

"Hey San." She greeted me softly, kneeling down in front of me in an attempt to catch my eyes which were avoiding hers at all costs. "Do you wanna head inside? It's getting quite cold out here." She asked.

Usually I would have been angered by her speaking to me as though I was a child, but at the moment it seemed appropriate, seeing as that's how I felt – like a child who's just been told its dog had died. Only a hundred times worse. So that's why when she took a hold of my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she tugged me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as she lead me into the house which used to be a home, I didn't tell her to get lost.

Even if I had wanted to be a bitch, I don't think my trembling lip would have permitted it.

I must have zoned out for a while because the next thing I knew, I was being gently pushed down onto my sofa. Quinn sat beside me and turned slightly in my direction as if she was waiting for me to do something. I decided after about two minutes of sitting in silence that I needed to know what Quinn was doing, what she was waiting for. Really though, I was just feeling a tad bit suffocated by my own depressing thoughts and wanted a distraction which I was hoping that Quinn would provide.

I turned around and looked into her eyes for the first time since her car drove up my driveway. And then I realised what she was waiting for as I noticed the sympathetic gaze I'd been trying to avoid before and I felt the tears that I'd only just been managing to keep at bay come to the surface yet again and spill over my cheeks in streams as sobs racked my body.

And as if she knew that this was going to happen all along, she pulled me in to a comforting hug and held me close until the tears subsided, whispering words of comfort that meant nothing to either of us. But the sound of her voice, the soothing tones of the girl who I considered a sister, that helped like you wouldn't believe.

We stayed like that for quite a while, I was unwilling to let the comforting hug end and have her see me looking so vulnerable, and she was probably wondering how long she'd have to hug me for before I would be okay again.

I was glad that she finally decided to let go after tightening her arms around me for a moment, because if she had asked me how long she'd have to hug me for before I felt better the answer would have been forever. The only thing that would make me feel better now, ever, would be Brittany coming home. Her hugs were always the only thing to ever make me feel better.

"You okay?" Quinn finally asked me searching my eyes whilst rubbing her hands up and down my arms in what I assumed would be a comforting manner if it was chafing slightly. I'm not sure what type of answer to that she was expecting but I couldn't lie, even if I wanted to appear strong.

"No." even on that simple, one syllable word, my voice cracked. My eyes were beginning to well up, overflowing with unshed tears but I was still able to see the apologetic smile on her face – probably from asking such an insensitive question.

"Well, is there anything I can do? Anything you need?" I could tell that she was uncomfortable in the caring role. Even though we basically became family after my mother kicked me out, I knew that our relationship never really consisted of nurturing, we were more the 'I'll beat up whoever dared to hurt you' type friends. But I appreciated her trying. I really did.

"I need Brittany." I sniffled dejectedly, that really was the only thing I needed. Ever.

"You know I can't do that, San. Anything else?" if I couldn't have Brittany then I didn't want anything else. Except…

"A drink?" I looked at her with the best pleading eyes that I could muster in my current condition of utter devastation.

"Santana! I don't know how you dare ask for alcohol. It's the entire reason for Brittany leaving you! Are completely demented?" she looked at me incredulously.

"Without Brittany, alcohol is the only thing I have left." I stated dejectedly.

"And what am I? A saggy boob?" she seemed annoyed but I was finding it really hard to get passed that disturbing imagery that she had just placed in my head. I shuddered slightly.

"Well?" she was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but you aren't exactly the best at making someone feel better when their heart has just been ripped out of their chest and taken across the city in the back pocket of the love of their life." I said, adding as an after thought, "Which would mean that they sat on your heart as well as all of the other stuff."

Quinn looked indignant for a moment before deflating and leaning back on the sofa next to me with a disappointed expression. "I'm really sorry, San. I did try though, you know. I wasn't too bad, was I?"

I couldn't handle seeing Quinn looking depressed as well, that was just too much for me to handle right now. I placed a hand on her knee in what I hoped to be a reassuring gesture. "No Q, it's not your fault. It's just that not even a Care Bear could cheer me up right now. I mean my wife has just left me indefinitely and I just want to do what every other person in my situation does: get shit-faced with my bestie." I explain, hoping to God that she would understand because I couldn't possibly utter the words 'my wife has just left me' again without doing more than letting a few tears escape like I did the first time I said it.

She looked in my eyes for a long time before smiling softly and saying, "I think I can do that." I couldn't help but smile back at my luck at having a great friend – even if it was only a tiny one (tiny smile not friend).

"Great. So can you call Puck up and tell him to come and get drunk with me?" I let out a watery laugh when she hit me on the arm, and then winced when I felt the full impact of it. I forgot that Quinn _never_ hits playfully.

"Ouch! I was kidding. You know you're my best friend Q." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, and you're mine too S." she said suddenly serious, leaning in to give me a hug before jumping up.

"So!" she exclaimed, "where's you're hidden stash of booze?"

I sigh remembering how I had deceived my wife through drinking behind her back, I was a huge douche. I told her where it was anyway.

"Come on then, Lezpez! Let's get hammered!" she came back with a grin on her face and 10 bottles of hard liquor clinking away in her hands.

"Where are the glasses?" I asked leaning forward to take half of the bottles from her hands and placing them on the coffee table in front of me, whilst Quinn set the rest down. In answer to my question she reached down the front of her top and took out two shot glasses and placed them down on the table too.

"Gross." I said, my face screwing up in disgust. She rolled her eyes as she plopped down next to me.

"Oh shut up, loser. They're clean."

"The glasses or you're boobs?" I couldn't help but ask, mildly horrified.

"Both." She smiled smarmily at me.

I decided not to answer that, the thought of Quinn having boobs slightly disturbed me.

"Ugh, just pour the shots." I said putting my head in my hands as the image of a beautiful blonde with blue eyes came swimming to the front of my vision. I needed that image to fade. _Now._

"Okay, okay. Keep your knickers on." She told me, pouring the shots and leaving the cap off of the bottle. Smart move, I thought as I was already knocking the first back before slamming my glass back on the table in a silent request for more.

Quinn was already waiting to pour another and did so silently, putting a hand out to stop me as I went to throw it back again. When I looked at her questioningly she reached out and clinked her glass with mine as she smiled sadly at me. "Cheers to a shitty today." She toasted.

"And a shitty tomorrow." I agreed before tasting the bitter alcohol as it slid down my throat.

….

"God! Quinn I just love her sooo much!" I said after I turned the TV off, not wanting to see what the damn plastic lady had gotten with her gosh darn helicopter.

"I know you do Sanny. That's 'cause she's just so lovable! Everyone loves her! I wish someone loved me…." Quinn whined, slumped back in her seat with her head lolling in my direction.

"_I_ love you Quinneth! Not as much as Britt-Britt though, 'cause that's impossible!"

"That's what I mean, Santa! I want someone to love _me_ like you love Britt. Like I'm the best thing since Kate and Pippa Middleton _combined_; like it just hurts sooo much that they can't eat, breathe or sleep without me!" she's almost crying at this point. Jeez, she's drunk. But then again, I guess I am too.

"They're out there Quinnie! I just know it! And when you find them… it'll be heaven! Like God had butter fingers and let an angel slip right through his grasp and into your arms! It's like every dream you ever had just came true, I mean, even dreams you didn't know you had, just because they looked at you. And when you touch, the burn is just so deep and so, so good that you actually wonder, even if it's just for a second, if this is what it feels like to bathe in lava and live."

After I finish my rant, Quinn just looks at me for a minute, in pure wonderment. "Wow!" she exclaims, forgetting to close her mouth afterwards.

"Yup!" I say, very proud of my description.

"That's magical!" she states, in complete childlike amazement like someone just handed her the keys to Disney Land.

"Yeah… and I totally screwed it up." I sigh, back to being depressed.

"Awww! Don't be sad! Wait! I totally know what we can do!" she stops there, obviously waiting for me to ask. Normally I wouldn't bother but my drunk mind makes it impossible for me not to be curious (and more than a little excited) to see what she has in mind.

"What? I promise to be your bestest friend _ever_ if you tell me right now!" I exclaim, jumping up and down on my knees on the sofa as I impatiently await her reply.

"Hmmm, I dunno…." She tries to appear disinterested but her wide smile gives her away.

"Please…." I start to pout, but it was wasted because as soon as I finish the word she says, "Okay! Let's have a sing along! To a super heart-wrenching song, it'll totally cure your heart ache!"

"You sure?" I'm not too convinced by this drunken girls ideas…

"Bridget Jones did it."

I'm sold!

"Alright! Wait here and I'll go put a song on!" I tell her, to be honest though I don't think she'd be going anywhere anyway.

I stumble up from my seat and trip my way over to the sound system we (sniffle) have in our (another sniffle) living room. I knew exactly what song to play; it was the only thing I ever played when I needed to vent by belting out along to a ballad. Bonnie had never let me down before and I was praying that she wouldn't now.

I pressed play and stood with my back facing Quinn as I let the powerful piano notes wash over me…

"_Turn around"_ I heard Quinn sing along to the track from her seat on the couch. I did exactly what the song instructed and I turned around to face her.

_"Every now and then  
>I get a little bit lonely<br>And you're never coming round."_I sang along, my face solemn as I thought of Brittany, in her old bedroom at her Dads house.

_"Turn around"_ I saw Quinn sing it this time, her eyes closed as she moved her head sloppily along to the rhythm of the song.

_"Every now and then  
>I get a little bit tired<br>Of listening to the sound of my tears."_True that, biatch! I wonder how Ms Tyler always manages to capture my emotions with this epic song…

_"Turn around"_ she was swaying now, almost falling over with each enthusiastic swing of her body, her voice was flawless though.

_"Every now and then  
>I get a little bit nervous<br>That the best of all the years have gone by."_I really hope that this isn't the end for me and my little Britts Bunny.

_"Turn around"_ it was building up now, higher and higher, louder and louder, I could feel it taking me along with it.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
>And then I see the look in your eyes."<em> I'll never look into her eyes and see that love that was so pure that it managed to make me fly and keep me grounded at the same time.  
><em>"Turn Around, bright eyes"<em> she sings loud and clear, looking at me as if she was giving me the answers to life.  
><em>"Every now and then I fall apart."<em> I felt shivers run up my spine at the knowledge that I'd be able to let out all of my emotions in just a few lines.  
><em>"Turn Around, bright eyes"<em> she all but yelled, using hand gestures and everything, almost spilling the tequila bottle in her hand in the process.  
><em>"Every now and then<br>I fall apart"_I sing loudly, throwing my arms out wide.

_"And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>'Cause we'll never be wrong<br>Together we can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time"<em> I was full on performing now, including air-grabbing and foot-stomping, and Quinn was going right along with it, doing the best air-drumming I had ever witnessed in my entire life.  
><em>"All of the time!"<em> she sang after me.  
><em>"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<br>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
>I really need you tonight"<em> I sing, shaking my head as though I couldn't process the truth and power of these words.  
><em>"Forever's gonna start tonight"<em> I say pointing my finger up to the sky – I have no idea why.  
><em>"Forever's gonna start tonight"<em>Quinn echoed, following my action – I don't think she knows either.

_"Once upon a time  
>I was falling in love<br>But now I'm only falling apart  
>There's nothing I can do<br>A total eclipse of the heart_" it all calmed down a bit then, making me only just realise that I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

_"Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart…"<em>I sighed.

Me and Quinn both went a little crazy once the instrumental interlude came on stomping our feet and both trying our hand at playing the various musical ntruments we could hear.

_"Turn Around, bright eyes_

_Turn Around, bright eyes"_Quinn sang, she was lying down on the sofa now, her legs kicking up in the air along to the beat.

_"And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>'Cause we'll never be wrong<br>Together we can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time." <em>I had somehow managed to end up on the coffee table acting out all of the words I was singing as Quinn cheered me on, only stopping to sing her part.  
><em>"All of the time!"<br>"I don't know what to do  
>I'm always in the dark<br>Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
>I really need you tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight"_ I seemed adamant that these words were right when I sang them, putting as much conviction into the words as I could. But I knew that forever wasn't gonna start tonight, at least I hope it wasn't. Because I knew that tonight wouldn't end up with me and Brittany cuddling up together and that's the only thing I want to do forever.  
><em>"Forever's gonna start tonight."<em>Quinn sang, seemingly thinking along the same lines as me if her dejected demeanour was anything to go by.

_"Once upon a time I was  
>I was falling in love<br>But now I'm only falling apart  
>There's nothing I can do<br>A total eclipse of the heart."_I stepped down from the table, moving sluggishly to sit next to Quinn again. I don't know when it had started, but I was now weeping just like I assumed that tree did in Harry Potter. Quinn had to finish the song for me.

_"Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart."<em>She started crying as well as she tried in vain to console me. We'd both given up by the end of the song, leaving the stereo to finish the song, in a oddly haunting manner.

_A total eclipse of the heart  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
>(Turn Around, bright eyes)<br>(Turn around)_

"Damn." Quinn said, clearly stumped as she wiped her eyes. I could tell that she was thinking the same thing as me so I just nodded in response.

"Bonnie Tyler failed us."

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading and reviewing last chapter... I'm super excited about this story and I hope this new chapter didn't dissapoint you.<p>

Song Used: Total Eclipse of the Heart By Bonnie Tyler!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling all kinds of woozy. I didn't really get headaches or hangovers anymore. I think it's because I'm in a constant state of drunkenness so I never have to deal with a come down anymore. It's rather liberating in a way, knowing I can drink as much as I want and never have to deal with the consequences.

I feel my breath catch around the lump in my throat as I remembered belatedly the only consequence that I wouldn't want to suffer had already happened. I'd gladly take a hundred headaches and puke a million times if I could just get Brittany back.

I was just lying on the sofa, blinking up at the ceiling in the same position I was when I had first woken up that – morning? I wasn't sure what time it was to be honest. It didn't matter to me anyway; time was irrelevant when the person you're waiting for never said they'd be back. What possible thing do I have to look forward to? Why would I be counting down seconds when there's nothing in this world to count down to?

I felt Quinn stirring from the other side of the couch, her legs trying to disentangle themselves from mine. I didn't feel like moving, I just continued to lay their, motionless, staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. My head felt rather fuzzy and if I stared too long at one spot her face would appear, looking as beautiful as it always did. In fact, if I thought about hard enough I could remember exactly what she had looked like the first time we had met. The time when we were both younger, more carefree and the thought of forever was a tentative dream that we both shared…

**Flash Back **

I was completely and utterly bored out of my mind! I mean, I don't want to sound insensitive or anything, but what was the point in these charity events? To be honest, I think I'd probably have paid triple the amount of money that I did for a 'plate' just to stay at home and do nothing all night.

It's not that I don't like helping people out, I've lost count of how many charities I make regular donations to but these events are just full of big shot, obnoxious celebrities, here for some kind of publicity stunt. And the worst part? I was one of them. Well, not the obnoxious part, but I was only here because I had been forced by my management.

Apparently a nineteen year old singer with a huge reputation for partying and irresponsibility was not something they liked to promote. Just like they didn't like to promote the fact that I was gay. Figures. So anyway, they decided that I should come to this event were everyone was talking about how much they adored children and hoped that their coming here today would help save some poor child's life. _Blah blah blah. _

It was a charity for animals.

"God Quinn, why are we even here?" I whined at my best friend and newly instated manager.

"Because San, everyone loves animals. And if you are seen to love animals too then everyone will love you." She droned on, answering my question for what was probably the millionth time that night and basically repeating what she and the rest of my management had said to me over and over again.

"This is sooo lame!" I said, downing my third glass of champagne.

"I know, S. This is like, the tenth time you've said that tonight. Why don't you try mingling a bit instead of moping around and ignoring anyone who attempts to start a conversation with you?" She said exasperated.

"I can't bare it Q, they're all a bunch of posers trying to further their career on the back of suffering animals. It makes me sick to be in the same room as them. Have you seen how they're all dressed up as if this is some kind of awards show? And if one more person attempts to come up and flirt with me I swear to God I'll hit them in the face." I ranted on loud enough that the latest guy coming over to try his luck quickly swivelled around and started walking quickly in the opposite direction.

"Jeez Santana, calm down. There's no need to be so aggressive. And you're being slightly hypocritical seeing as you're dressed up, just like everyone else." She pointed out, motioning towards my little black dress that I was forced to wear but felt like I was rocking it at the same time as detesting it.

"Whatever, if nothing interesting happens in the next five minutes, we're leaving." I told her, somehow already on my fifth glass of champagne. It was those stupid waiters, walking past every two seconds with trays full of the stuff.

I looked around the crowd of morons as I sipped at my champagne and almost choked when my eyes came across the most beautiful person ever to have graced the earth. It was either the champagne or the heat blossoming in my stomach as I took in her soft golden hair and miraculously blue eyes that had me feeling so poetic, but all I knew in that moment, without a doubt, was that this girl was my future wife.

"San, are you okay?" Quinn asked, waving her hand in front of my unblinking eyes. I stopped its movement with my own hand so that I could stare at this vision of beauty without any hindrance.

"Wow." I breathed as I saw her laugh at something some insignificant person had just said. I was overcome with overwhelming envy at whoever that person was and the unbearable need to be the next and only person to make her laugh. Ever.

"What? What's wrong? Oh! That's Brittany Pierce," Quinn told me once realising who I was staring at. "She's apparently some kind of prodigy. I hear that literally anything she does, she's amazing at. How have you not heard about her before? She made this charity." Quinn told me, bringing my attention back to her slightly, although I still kept glancing over in _her_ direction – _Brittany_, I thought dreamily.

"Well of course I've heard of the Brittany Pierce who set up this charity, I just assumed it was an old woman. What does she do then?" I asked, suddenly craving to know everything about the blond bombshell who was to become my girlfriend, at least if I had anything to say about it she would.

"Well, let's see… she's an actress primarily, she's the lead actress in that new big film that everyone's talking about, 'The Troubled Soul'; she was dancing on tour with J Lo and then Beyonce, both when she was seventeen; I heard that she was once asked to paint a portrait of the Queen – but that's probably just a rumour. She can, apparently paint though, so yeah."

"Jesus! Are you serious? How do you know all of this? Why haven't I heard anything about her sooner?" I asked, bewildered at my lack of knowledge, and awed by this girl's many talents (I added 'spectacularly gorgeous' to that list).

"Everyone knows about her, well everyone who lives outside of the recording studio and clubs."

"I'm going to speak to her," I said, putting my empty glass down.

"San, I don't think that she's gay." Quinn warned me.

"Well no one thinks that I am either, so I'm gonna go find out for myself." I said before making my way over to the girl who, to me, resembled heaven.

I walked past her, mere inches separating us as I went to a waiter to collect two glasses of champagne. Just as soon as I walked past her I glanced behind me. And sure enough, I caught her looking at me before she quickly looked down with a shy smile gracing her perfectly full lips. I felt my stomach flip and a tightening in my chest when I saw this, as though it was too small for my expanding heart.

I got the glasses and made my way back to where she was stood. On her own, thank god, I would have gone on a massacre if someone had been hitting on her. I stood next to her, slightly too close and handed her a glass, with my most charming smile. I couldn't help but notice how genuine it was, I didn't just want to _charm_ her, I really wanted her to like me and find me charming.

She accepted it with a blinding smile and a warm 'thank you', one that took my breath away to be honest, her voice was perfection. I smiled even wider and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked, seemingly out of nowhere. She smiled at me confusedly for a second before I said, "Or should I walk by again?"

I found myself being swept away in her melodious laugh and couldn't help but let a smug smile spread across my face at the knowledge that I had been the one to make her laugh. She let her fingers graze my arm as she continued to chuckle, raising goose bumps in their wake.

"Does that ever work?" she asked, turning to face me fully so she could watch for my answer. I smirked at her straightforwardness.

"I don't know. I've never tried it before so you'll have to tell me." I told her coyly as I looked at her from beneath my eyelashes. She smiled wide at this, and I was again blown away by her beauty, her rosy pink lips and her straight white teeth.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that it isn't the best pick up line that I've ever heard." She says faux seriously, as if she's trying to break the news to me gently. I gasp.

"Excuse me? Do you think you can do any better?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

I watched as she nodded before reaching out to take my hand in her soft one, sending electricity shooting through my body, before guiding it towards her stomach, allowing my fingers to trace across the embroidered material of her own black dress. I gulped as I felt the heat radiating from her skin that I was excruciatingly close to and I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating at how _good_ it felt to be touching her.

"Do you feel that?" she asked softly, bringing my eyes back up to hers from where they had previously been staring holes through her dress. Did I feel what? The searing heat that travels through my entire body at a single touch from you? The way my breathing appears to depend on whether I'm looking into you eyes or not? The way that I could very possibly have just fallen in love with you? The absolute certainty with which I know that you will be my wife? Because I felt them all.

I didn't think that she meant any of these things and I was at a loss to what else she could possibly mean. So I just looked at her slightly dazed and uncertain. She smiled softly at me before leaning in to speak in my ear, her stomach pressing more firmly into my hand in the process. "That's marriage material." She told me, referring to the dress she was wearing. And also to herself, I guess.

My mind flitted back to the conversation we were having before I became so overwhelmed by her presence. I realised that she had completely blown me away.

"Fine, you win." I pretended to admit reluctantly while inside I was completely swooning like a ten year old girl. _Not cool San, not cool._

She smirked at me before releasing my hand. I instantly felt cold at the loss of contact. "So, what do you think of the charity?" she asked nonchalantly, but I could see the trepidation in her eyes. This was a test, I could tell. I was going to pass with flying colours; I'd make sure of it.

"It's good… I really do enjoy helping children…" I told her, seeing her face turn to one of disappointment. I made sure to let her see me smiling as I said,

"But I've always preferred animal charities, I've read the brochure and this one sounds great." I told her honestly, I had taken the time out to read the brochure and it truly did sound like a worthy charity. I was rewarded by a heart-warming smile and a light push of my shoulder in response.

"That wasn't funny! You wouldn't believe how many people have come up to me saying how much they _adore_ children! I mean, seriously! How long does it take to read a brochure?" she asked in exasperation.

"Well, that's celebrities for you: bunch of idiots." I said, nodding solemnly at my own words.

"Not all celebrities." She corrected me, "You seem pretty cool." At this she smiled sweetly at me, making my head feel incredibly light. Seriously, the things this girl was doing to me made me even surer that I was going to marry Brittany Pierce.

"You seem pretty cool too." I told her, grinning at the compliment that I'd just received. "I'm Santana by the way. Santana Lopez." I said, remembering that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Hello Santana. I'm Brittany Pierce." She told me, I adored the way her lips seemed to caress my name.

"Hello, Brittany. Are you enjoying your party?" I asked after testing her name out on my own tongue and realising that her name was now my new favourite word to speak.

"Not as much as I thought I would. I mean, I'm grateful for all of the money that they're putting forward for the charity, but I just wish more people than you and I knew what the money was for." She said, slightly disappointed with the cruelty that is the celebrity world.

"Hey, it's not just us." I rushed to reassure her, hating the fact that she was upset. "My friend Quinn who I came with knew that it was a charity for animals too. And I'm sure that there are lots of other people as well." I turned away from her momentarily, trying to find Quinn in the crowd. I finally saw her stood talking to some tall blond haired guy who seemed somewhat recognisable although I couldn't seem to place where I'd seen him before.

"She's over there." I said pointing to the now flirtatiously laughing blond. _She has no shame,_ I thought as I saw her squeezing his bicep.

"Who? The blond who my brother is shamelessly flirting with?" she asked curiously, looking in the direction I had indicated.

"Yep! Wait. That's your brother?" I asked looking between the two and noticing the slight similarity in hair shade and blue eyes. Although Brittany's was much prettier. "He looks kinda familiar."

"Yeah, that's Sam. Brother and best friend. He plays college football at the moment, but he's rumoured to be getting signed soon, which is probably were you know him from." She said, somewhat proudly. I found her pride for her big brother adorably cute and couldn't help but to smile.

"That must be where I know him from. Would you like something to drink?" I asked, noticing her empty glass and wanting to make sure that she was catered for.

"No I'm fine thanks; I kinda just want to get out of here. I don't really feel like talking to anyone else." She mumbled the last part to me as the same douche from earlier came up with the same champagne glasses and the exact same cheesy smile. I gave him a look that told him where he needed to go right now, and he once again turned on his heal and flew in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning back to her and trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

I saw her looking back over absently in the direction of her brother and Quinn and I followed her gaze to see what had caught her attention. I couldn't help but stop short at the sight of Sam now feeling _Quinn's_ bicep. Odd.

"Is that how your friend usually flirts? I've never seen a girl show a guy their bicep before. Then again, that isn't the face my brother pulls when he's trying to smooth talk the ladies." She seems confused. And it's bloody adorable.

"I dunno." I shrug, "I've never really seen her flirt before, I have no idea what it looks like. I'm pretty sure you don't have drinking competitions and high five them though…" I said as I watched the blonde pair do just that.

"Huh." She said. "And yeah, I'm positive that I want to go now." She said with a determined nod of her head. Then she turned and looked at me shyly before adding, "You could come with me if you want…"

"Yes! I mean uh- sure… if, that's alright with you?" _Jesus! Way to go Lopez you 'tard. _

"Of course I want you to come, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't you silly sausage!" she giggled smiling wide, all shyness gone now that I'd agreed. "Come on then!" she said, leading the way to the doors, putting her glass down on a random table as she went.

"Are you sure that you're okay to leave?" I asked, walking quickly next to her as I tried to keep up with her long, graceful strides.

"Of course!" she bubbled, "A hostess always leaves her own part first. It's the rule." She told me.

"Actually I think the rule is that the hostess always leaves last." I stopped short when she turned around suddenly when we were on the threshold of the entrance. She reached her hand out to touch my arm, before sliding it down to hold my wrist, looking me dead in the eye.

"Well then baby," she breathed in one of those accents that they had in those old movies, smiling coyly at me, "We're breaking all the rules tonight." She then winked before tugging an over-heated me outside into the cool air and bright lights of New York City, ready to start our adventure.

A cab ride and a short walk later had found us in Central Park. Walking around in our black dresses; we looked completely out of place to the other late night guests. Some were walking their dogs; others were enjoying the cool air and serenity of the almost deserted park whilst some couples simply enjoyed each others – and the softly playing guitarists – company. None of them noticed my inner turmoil.

I was walking around with Brittany, talking about simple things that could be easily forgotten had they not been spoken from each others mouths. Everything was perfect, the setting, the atmosphere, _her_. And yet, all I could think about was how lonely and cold her hand looked.

She hadn't taken my hand once we'd exited the cab, or when we'd first entered the park, or any time in between or after that. I wasn't sure how to make the first move, or _if_ I should make the first move. I mean, _sure_ we'd been flirting; _obviously_ I was going to marry this woman one day. I knew that, but I wasn't sure that she did. Maybe she wasn't gay; perhaps she didn't feel the same way that I did. The only way to find out would be to make the first move, could I be so bold?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, coming to a stop near the guitarist. She smiled warmly at me, inviting me to share my innermost secrets with her. _My heart is melting!_

"Nothing, just wondering what your interests are." I half lied.

"Oh really? Well then, I suppose I like what any nineteen year old girl likes: dancing, painting, animals – ducks especially – exercise, listening to music – there's this girl who's just come onto the scene, rumoured to be very talented, her name's Santana Lopez. Have you heard of her?" she asked coyly after stating a list including some things that I knew for a fact every nineteen year old girl did _not_ enjoy doing. _She's adorable._

"Hmmm. I may have heard of her. Is she incredibly sexy and badass?" I asked, playing along.

"Nope! She is cute and a sweetheart though." She laughed when I pushed her lightly in the shoulder.

"Keep talking like that and maybe you _will_ see the other side of me!" I threatened jokingly.

"Your silly." She told me, she looked down shyly for a moment as if contemplating something, before bringing her gaze back to mine with a cute smile and pink tingeing her cheeks. "Hey, do you… think you could sing something?" she asked hopefully.

"What? Now?" I asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden request.

"Well, not now if you don't want to. I mean, I just wondered if you sounded as good in real life as you did on you're CD. Forget it, it was silly." She rambled, shaking her head slightly. I felt my heart swell at the compliment and a plan quickly started to form in my head.

"That's okay." I assured her, glad to see her quickly look to me with a relieved expression. "So who do you like besides me then?" I asked as we continued walking at our slow pace.

"Hmmm, I don't know. If I was singing along it would probably be old music I guess. I'm a sucker for the classics. You know, a bit of Bonnie, some Whitney, and obviously nobody can live without Celine Dion to mime to." She said smiling at me. A light bulb flashed above my head then.

"Elton John? The Beatles?" I supplied.

"Yes, definitely!" she exclaimed, giggling at the lameness of her choice of artists.

I could see it then. The perfect plan was coming together in my love clouded mind. This way I could find out Brittany's feelings, show her my own, _and_ give her a night she'll never forget! _The perfect way to start the rest of our lives, _the love struck inner me sighed.

"Wait here a minute." I told her before quickly walking over to the guitarist we had just passed.

I whispered my plan in his ear and gestured towards the gorgeous girl standing a little way away from us with a confused pout on her face, giving me the overwhelming urge to kiss her. He nodded in understanding at what I'd just said. I reached into my bag to pay him for the favour, when he started shaking his head.

"I don't want your money," the Mohawk haired guy said. "I'm doing this because I think it's sweet and this'll make a cool story to tell tomorrow. Without mentioning names." He added when he saw that I was fearful of the press finding out.

"Okay then, thanks." I told him before walking back over to Brittany.

"What was that all about?" she asked, still sporting a confused pout.

"Nothing, are you ready then?" I asked, quickly changing the subject should she catch on.

"Ready for what?" I smiled at her in answer, oozing a calming aura that was completely fabricated. On the inside, I was a nervous wreck.

"This," I said, before taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes, willing myself not to look away from the magnificent blue that enabled me to breathe.

"_Yeah, I'll tell you something,  
>I think you'll understand."<em>I began, slightly nervous but happy none-the-less when I saw Brittany's shocked expression at my sudden outburst of song.

"_When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand,"<em> I sang softly to her, willing myself not to look away, only failing once right before I sang 'hand' unable to mask my shyness as I looked down.

_"I wanna hold your hand,  
>I wanna hold your hand."<em>A smile was forming on her mouth as she heard the words of the song, listening to the message. I grew slightly in confidence when I saw her smile. I nodded towards the guitarist and he began to play the familiar chords for the next part.

_"Oh please, say to me,  
>You'll let me be your man."<em> I sang louder, over the sound of the guitar and revelled in the complete look of surprise on Brittany's face as she let out a peal of laughter at the strangeness of the situation.

_"And please, say to me,  
>You'll let me hold your hand."<em>She started to walk away then, turning around invitingly. Even through her slight her embarrassment at being serenaded so publicly, I could see that she was enjoying herself.

"_Now let me hold your hand,  
>I want to hold your hand." <em>I sang skipping after her in order to catch up and beckoning the guitar guy to follow me. Once I reached her, I put a hand on her arm to stop her. The electricity I felt from that touch was celestial. The atmosphere changed from playful to serious in an instant and as she turned to look at me I felt the whole universe drop away. I concentrated on my hand on her arm, and the feeling it caused me.

_"And when I touch you I feel happy inside."_ I looked from her skin under my hand, up to her eyes and saw that they reflected the smile that was tugging at my own lips.

_"It's such a feeling that my love  
>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."<em>I felt my voice growing louder and louder as I sang to her, I wanted the world to know that she was mine, including her. I felt goose bumps rise on the flesh underneath my fingertips as I drew out the last word and felt it melt into the next whilst my eyes closed unconsciously as I let myself simply feel.

_"Yeah, you've got that something,  
>I think you'll understand."<em> I stepped closer to her as I sang this, my voice dropping in volume. I only wanted her to hear these words. I heard her breath hitch and felt my heart beginning to beat faster.

_"When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand,"<em> I took the plunge then, moving my fingers down her arm to grasp her hand in mine, clasping it securely and delighting at the feeling of her soft skin brushing so warmly against mine.  
><em>"I wanna hold your hand;<br>I wanna hold your hand."_ I finished, my nerves taking over again as I realised what I'd just done and the fact that I needed to wait for an answer in order to truly know how she felt. I found my eyes darting around nervously before finally speaking up.

"Is that okay?" I asked shyly. _Curse this shyness, Lopez, curse it to heck!_

"You're joking, right?" I heard her say. I looked up to see her watching me disbelievingly. "Of course that's okay. That's absolutely fantastic! I would have held your hand without the song, though Santana. I guess you'll just have to think of something else you want from me." she said, her disbelief turning into coyness.

"A hug perhaps." She teased before leaning into my ear and whispering, "Maybe even a kiss." I couldn't have stopped my toes from curling in that moment even if I had desperately wanted to.

"I'll think of something." I teased back. I turned and saw the guitarist packing up his things ready to go home and tugged Brittany along by our still joined hands I hurried over to him.

"Hey!" I said, gaining his attention. "Thanks for the help tonight, I really appreciate it. I'm Santana by the way." I told him holding out my hand.

"I know." He grasped my hand in his before shaking. "I'm Puck." He told me, smiling at us both. "Listen, I have to get going, but if you ever need an impromptu guitarist again, here's my card." He told me, holding out his card to me which I gladly accepted.

"Thanks Puck, I'll be sure to call."

We said our goodbyes before exiting the park, heading, I assumed, in the direction of Brittany's home. I didn't really care where we were going; as long as I was with Brittany everything was perfect.

We stopped outside the front of a building where Brittany's apartment was and stood looking at each other, neither of us wanting the night to end.

"So, have you decided what you want to cash your song in for yet?" Brittany asked me hopefully.

"Well, it was going to be a kiss. But then I realised that I could ask for something a lot better that would involve lots of kisses. So, I was wondering Brittany, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too sudden but at the same time knowing that it wasn't.

"Of course!" she squealed before wound her arms around my shoulders and brought me into a tender kiss. I was slightly stunned, when she pulled away, not fully realising what had just happened. But when my brain caught up to my body I smiled so wide that I felt like my face might split in two.

I couldn't help myself and was pulling her into another kiss, before anymore words could be said. I felt her tongue brush softly across my bottom lip and sighed into the kiss, allowing her to explore my mouth and tickle my own tongue. There were too many sensations all at once and I could feel myself becoming dizzier and dizzier. When we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air and I knew for a fact that I hadn't ever felt anything so divine in my entire life.

"Brittany, don't freak out." I warned her, trying to catch my breath as I looked into her crystal blue eyes, realising that my hands were now cupping the softness of her face in my unworthy palms. "But one day, I'm going to ask you to marry me." I told her, completely serious.

"Don't you freak out either, Santana. But when you ask me to marry you, I'm totally going to say yes." She breathed out, the soft notes of her voice caressing my face.

The way she said it, she seemed so sure. I couldn't help but want to test her. I'm not sure if it was the several glasses of champagne swirling through my system or the overwhelming, dizzying feeling of pure love that I felt for this girl but suddenly I was dropping to my knee. She seemed slightly shocked, and although on the outside I wasn't showing it, I was too.

"Brittany Pierce?" I began to ask, taking her silky soft hand in my own, looking deep into her wondrous eyes. "Would you do me the incredible honour of being my wife? Because even though we don't know much about each other, I somehow know that you're all I'll ever need in life and I would be sure to give you everything you needed as well." The funny thing is, is that everything I said was completely honest. I had never been so sure of anything in my life.

I looked at her expectantly, I should have been nervous but for the strangest of reasons I wasn't. Especially when she was looking at me in that loving way that made my insides burst into flames.

"Of course." She said softly, smiling gently at me. "As long as you take me on a date first." She told me playfully and I couldn't help but grin. My dreams that I wasn't even aware of until tonight had just come true.

"Super." I found myself mumbling blissfully before bringing her in for another sweet lady kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading and Reviewing :) Please Tell Me If You Like It! I'm Not Sure Whether or Not I've Gotten Worse At Writing :


End file.
